Lo que pienso de ti
by BloodyLaura
Summary: Aveces pensamos que estamos realmente solos en este mundo, al igual que yo también llequé a creerlo hasta que lo conocí a él...(contado desde el punto de vista de Raven).


**Hola! de nuevo aquí LauraBBRae21 reportándose con una nueva historia de un solo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

** " lo que pienso de ti"**

Cuantas veces se han sentido solos..., cuantas veces se han sentido despreciados solo por el hecho de ser diferentes..., o que tengas que alejarte de lo que mas amas por temor a hacerle daño..., estas y por muchas razones yo Rachel Roth mejor conocida bajo el nombre de "**Raven**", me aislaba completamente de todo.

Desde que nací siempre he tenido que reprimir mis emociones, porque eran muy peligrosas para dejarlas salir..., con solo una pequeña sonrisa, siempre causaba un desastre a mi alrededor..., mi madre Arella sufría mucho por mi debido linaje como mitad demonio que soy, el que no pudiera tener una vida normal como cualquier persona..., recuerdo claramente el día que me mostraron quién era mi progenitor..., fue el día más angustiante de mi vida, desde ese momento mi padre Trigón no dejaba de atormentarme con comentarios como —_"eres la encarnación del mal, nunca serás digna de nada"_—, —_" cumplirás la profecía, me aseguraré de ello, no tienes elección"_—. La verdad de no ser por los monjes de Azarat creo que ya habría enloquecido

Un día me encontraba meditando como de costumbre en el templo, mi madre se me acercó y me llamo por mi nombre—_Rachel...tenemos que hablar..._—, me sorprendió mucho el tono de voz que utilizó era agradable y de alguna forma confortable, cuando me acerqué a mi madre ella se lanzó hacia mi dándome un abrazo, al principio me tensé por el rápido contacto pero luego correspondí al abrazo sin dudar, nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que sentí mi hombro mojado, de repente mi madre rompió en llanto—_"¿está llorando por mi?"_—, me pregunté en mi mente pocos minutos después mi madre se calmo,se separó de mi y me dijo—_Rachel tengo malas noticias..., Azar y los monjes creen que es mejor que abandones Azarat y seas enviada a la Tierra—_, mi expresión seria cambió a una de angustia y sorpresa— _¡¿pero por qué?!_—, pregunte alzando mi voz perdiendo el control,—**_¡Rachel Roth!_**—, gritó mi madre llamando así mi atención..., la verdad me sorprendió bastante cuando me gritó, ella respiró profundo y prosiguió —_Rachel...se que es duro pero creo que es lo mejor..._— dijo regalándome una sonrisa continuó —serás enviada a la Tierra mi lugar de origen..., se que crees que estarás sola pero se que encontrarás el lugar que te corresponde —luego de decir esto me dió otro abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Esa misma tarde me encontraba en la plaza del templo frente a un enorme portal, detrás de mi mi madre Arella, Azar y los monjes, antes de entrar al portal giré mi rostro hacia atrás y con un susurro dije—_adiós_— luego entre al portal y desaparecí...

Al llegar a la tierra me sentía como un bicho raro en ese lugar extraño..., en ese momento era de noche y me encontraba recargada en la pared de un edificio en un callejón oscuro observando a los transeúntes que por ahí pasaban..., hasta que de repente se escuchó una explosión en medio de la calle, asome mi cabeza para ver mejor y ahí se encontraban una chica pelirroja encadenada en sus brazos luchando con un chico bajo de cabello negro, luchaban arduamente aunque la chica llevaba la ventaja, justo cuando el chico iba a ser golpeado por ella apareció "èl", un chico bajo que yo de color verde con orejas puntiagudas transformándose en un carnero envistiendo a la chica de cabellos rojizos, la verdad me sorprendió bastante lo que hizo, luego de un rato apareció un chico corpulento para unirse a la pelea, conseguimos calmar a la chica extraterrestre pero se marchó volando, después todos empezaron a discutir hasta que grite—**¡silencio!**— y todos se calmaron, poco tiempo después descubrimos que la chica rea prisionera y esclava de una raza de extraterrestres...por supuesto decidimos ayudarla. Al final de todo ese embrollo vencimos a los alièns y La Paz regresó,todos estábamos en una pequeña isla contemplando la ciudad hasta que comente

—_es una linda vista..._—

—_si, si te gusta el sol y la playa_—comentaste en forma de broma

—_sabes...eres muy gracioso_—conteste dándote una sonrisa

—_¡crees que soy gracioso!, amiga se muchos chistes_— dijiste muy animado lo cual yo hice una cara de asustada...

Ese día significó mucho para mi tanto como cuando Cyborg y Tu entraron a mi mente y me ayudaron a vencer a Rage y te dije por primera vez "_**amigo**_"recuerdo el brillo de tus ojos al escuchar esas palabras...desde ese día te vi de una forma diferente...

En una ocación de mis momentos en los que quería estar sola...me la pasaba leyendo aquel libro blanco sobre un hechicero que consiguió cautivar mi corazón con palabras vanas pero terminó siendo todo un engaño para mi mala suerte...pero apesar de todo te acercaste a mi y dijiste aquellas palabras que hasta el día de hoy siempre apreciare...

—**"_crees que estas sola raven...pero no es así_ "**—

No sé si era porque me sentía realmente mal...o porque la verdad quería hacerlo..., después de decir aquello salí de mi habitación y te abrasé, pude sentir tu tensión al extraño gesto, tiempo después me separaste de ti, me pareció que estabas a punto de decirme algo pero Cyborg te aventó una "_bola apestosa_"a la cara..., te miré por un momento y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras tomaba la "_bola apestosa_" y se la lansè a Cyborg... fue una de las pocas veces que hice algo como eso y la verdad lo disfrute.

_**•••presente•••**_

Hoy me encuentro centrada en el sofá de nuestra sala leyendo un libro tranquilamente, de repente entras corriendo por la puerta del living mientras eres perseguido por un par de niños con la piel verde pálido y cabellos violetas y verdes, ellos son Violeta y Mark, nuestros hijos...hasta el día de hoy siempre recordaré aquellas palabras de mi madre—"nadie nace para estar destinado a la soledad"—, recordé mientras observaba a mi esposo jugar con nuestros hijos, al ver esto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y digo con susurro

—_me alegra que seas tu ese ser especial, Garfield Logan_—

**Fin.**

**Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, me inspiré en un video de los momentos de Raven y Chico Bestia, bueno hasta la próxima actualización ^-^/**


End file.
